


Sweet Dreams (Taekook One-Shot)

by Jam_less



Category: ARMY - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_less/pseuds/Jam_less
Summary: Jungkook is having trouble sleeping after the members all moved into separate rooms, so he goes to the one person he knows can comfort him.





	Sweet Dreams (Taekook One-Shot)

"Hyung?" Jungkook whispered timidly, a soft fluffy blanket wrapped around him and a large pillow wedged inside his tight grip. 

On the edge of the large bed in front of him, another figure lay, arms wrapped tightly around a large pillow next to him. Though he was perfectly still, seemingly asleep, Taehyung lifted his head as soon as the sound of Jungkook's voice entered his ears, eyes snapping open to peer into the darkness in which the maknae stood. "Jungkook?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck, "Why are you up so late?"

"Ever since all of the members moved into our own, separate rooms, I haven't been able to sleep very well," Jungkook said, putting his chin atop the pillow he clutched in his arms, "I've been having some nightmares lately also, and I was wondering if, you know, I could sleep in here with you to see if that helps at all." He wiggled his toes nervously as he asked, wondering why Taehyung had been awake this late at night as well. 

In response, Taehyung sat up in bed, a smile spread across his face that was barely visible through the cover of darkness. "Of course you can," he made room for Jungkook to climb onto the mattress, easy enough on his queen-sized bed. "You're always welcome here."

"Thank you so much!" Jungkook's eyes lit up at the older boy's warm welcome, bounding over to climb in beside him, the warmth of the soft covers very welcome at this cold, dark hour. Jungkook pulled the covers up to his shoulder, turning his back to Taehyung, careful not to intrude his personal space or take over his bed. "I brought a pillow and blanket, so if you would prefer me to sleep on the floor, I'm equipped to do so," Jungkook offered in a deep whisper, hoping that wasn't the case. 

"Mhmmmm," Taehyung's soft voice answered, "Only if you want to."

His tired response drifted through the younger boy's ears in a way that made a shiver run down his spine. 

"I think I'll stay here then," Jungkook murmured, sinking deeper beneath the covers. His mind was set to ease by the warmth of another body beneath the covers next to him, a yawn slowly escaping his lips as he began to drift off. 

He was put to peace as he felt strong arms wrap around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Jungkook felt the warmth of Taehyung's breath on the back of his neck as the older boy snuggled into him, sending waves of butterflies through his stomach. He set his own hands along the ones that had wrapped around him, filling the spaces between Taehyung's fingers with his own. 

Soon enough, Jungkook felt himself melting into the deep embrace, his mind drifting off as his body found a rest he had not felt for a long time.

"Thank you, hyung," he murmured softly as his thoughts wandered, and he found himself enveloped in a deep sleep that held no unknown terrors, only the warmth of Taehyung's body around his own and the comfort of the soft bed he rested upon.


End file.
